Need you Aang
by Dark Magician Girl Forever
Summary: Adopted from BatTitan. I own nothing


Me: I adopted this from BatTitan so I only own the plot. Not the OC. Contains AangxOc and I might make some arangements for some ZukoxOc. On with the story!

"Aang."

The young Avatar turned around to face the source of the call. Prince Zuko was standing in the doorway holding a blanket.

"You need your rest. Go on up to bed. I'll stay with her tonight." Zuko said.

Aang looked at the sleeping girl lying on the bed infront of him. Amber. The love of his life and Prince Zuko's little sister. It had been two months since they had rescued her from Azula's clutches. Due to Amber's injuries, she had to be put into a coma like state the minute they had landed in the Northern Water Tribe. Her wounds were healing but it was slow and she would always carry scars from what Azula had done to her.

"Yeah. Your right. You promise to wake me if she comes to?" Aang asked.

"I promise." Zuko said

With a quick kiss on Amber's forehead Aang walked down the hall to his room for some well deserved rest.

Zuko took his place by his sister, taking her hand in his own. He saw Amber's brow furrow and her teeth clench together like she was in pain.

"Mama." she whispered.

Zuko almost passed out. He went to find Aang, who came running at the mention of his beloved and sat by Zuko's side as they watched Amber have her nightmare. She whimpered for her mother again and clutched Zuko's hand tighter in her own. Without any sign, Amber shot straight up, her eyes wide with fear and filled with tears.

"Amber? Amber what is it?" Zuko asked, putting a hand on her shoulder.

"I...I saw..." Amber's voice was a choked whisper, not having been used in weeks.

"What did you see?" Zuko asked.

"I saw...I saw Dad kill Mama." Amber sobbed.

Aang put his arms around her.

"Sh Amber. It's ok. It was a dream." Aang comforted.

Amber pushed him away, her golden eyes lit with anger that rivaled her brothers.

"It wasnt a dream! In my dreams I'm not watching it! In my dreams Im not watching my mother slowly burn to death while my father kills her! This was no dream! This was a memory!" Amber snapped at him.

"She...She's right. I remember it now too. Amber...You were just a baby. Only two years old! How could you remember that?" Zuko asked.

"At first I didnt. Then I remembered how Azula used the knife, and then she turned into father and there I was. Watching my two year old self and you hide in the bushes while mama died." Amber said. Katara came running into the room and almost fainted at the sight of Amber sitting up.

"How...how long was I asleep?" Amber asked, looking at Aang who was now holding her tightly.

"Two months." Aang answered.

"T-t-two months?"

"Yes. We had to. It was the only way your body was going to heal properly."

Amber looked at her side, brushing a strand of her brown hair out of her golden eyes. The knife wounds in her sides were almost completely healed but her back still ached and she guessed that her whip marks hadnt healed yet. She felt Aang put his own cold hands into hers.

"I was so afraid I'd lost you." he whispered, putting one hand on the side of her face.

"For a moment there you did. Would you like to know what heaven looks like?" Amber said.

Aang laughed a little.

"Later." he whispered before putting his lips to hers in a passionate frenzy.

Zuko, Sokka, and Toph rolled their eyes.

"Oh please." they all said before walking away.

When Aang and Amber finnaly came up for air, Amber was lying on her back with Aang on top of her.

"Amber...wait. I wanna do this the right way." Aang said.

He got off her and Amber sat up, a puzzled look on her face. Aang got down on one knee and held Ambers left hand in his own.

"Amber of the Fire nation, I promise to love you every single moment of forever if you will do me this one thing. Will you do me the extreme honor of becoming my bride?" Aang asked.

He placed a diamond ring on Amber's left hand.

"Yes! Yes yes yes yes yes! A thousand times yes! Yes I will marry you!" Amber cried, throwing her arms around the Airbender who, having not expected to be glomped, fell to the floor taking her with him.

"I love you Aang." Amber whispered.

"I love you too Amber." Aang answered before kissing her again.

"Hey Zuko?" Amber called from her bed

"Yeah? What is it?" Zuko answered.

"What's a 13 letter word for surprise?"

"Hmmm. I...have no clue."

"Oh! I got it! He. Went. To. Jared." On the last word Amber held up her left hand to show him the engagement ring.

If Zuko's jaw hadnt been attatched it might have been on the floor. The ring was a single golden band that held a diamond, a sapphire, an emrald, and a ruby.

"Isnt it pretty Zuko? The gems represent the four nations and the ring represents the globe." Amber explained.

Having heard the news, Katara and toph rushed in to see the ring.

"It's absolutely georgeus Amber!" Katara said.

Toph ran her hands over the gems and the ring.

"What are the gems?" she asked

"Diamond, sapphire, emrald, ruby." Amber answered.

"The four nations. Nice." Toph said.

Aang walked in the room and smiled.

"I take it you told them." he said.

Amber blushed and nodded.

Zuko walked out of the room, Amber got up and followed him.

"Zuko! Zuko wait!" She said, grabbing his wrist.

"Why didnt you tell me sooner?" Zuko snapped

Amber looked hurt.

"What?"

"I said Why didn't you tell me sooner?"

"Zuko he asked me last night! Did you expect that the first person I would tell was you?"

"Yes I did! He should have asked me if he could marry you first!"

"Zuko that tradition died out when our grandparents were kids! No one does that anymore!"

Zuko, without thinking, hauled off and backhanded her. Amber fell to the floor, one hand on her cheek. She stood up and for once, she wasn't afraid of him. Amber raised her hand.

"You don't have the guts." Zuko hissed.

"Wanna bet?" she asked

Amber slapped him so hard he went flying. Soon a fight had briken out and Zuko did the unthinkable. He burned Amber. His defenseless little sister, who had no bending whatsoever, was now on fire. The hem of her dress was scorching and she was screaming in pain. Aang and Katara came running to help her. Katara quickly put out the flames and froze Zuko so that he couldn't move. Amber continued to cry. Aang looked at the scorched flesh on her legs and almost got sick.

"Aang. Hold her while I go get some herbs." Katara said.

Toph was the next to appear.

"What happened?" she asked.

"Zuko...he...he burned me." Amber sobbed.

Aang gently pet ther hair.

"Sh. It's ok. It's ok." he said.

Amber sobbed in his arms as Katara came back with a salve made from healing herbs and rubbed it on her burns before wrapping Amber's leg in soft bandages.

"There. That should do it." Katara said.

Aang carried Amber back to bed, trying to get her to calm down.

"Amber. Amber shush. It's me. It's me Aang. I'm not gonna hurt you." he said, holding her arms to keep her from harming him or herself.

"It hurts! It hurts!" Amber screamed.

Her legs burned still but there were no flames. Just burning pain.

"Calm yourself Amber! Calm down!" Aang said.

Amber was kicking and screaming, flailing her arms and legs.

"Katara! Katara! Katara we need some help here!" Aang called.

Katara ran up the steps and made froze ambers legs in ice, hopping to cure the burning. Amber calmed a little, her shreiks dying down to whimpers amd her thrashes to mere twitches.

"There. I'm going to get one of the proffesionals to help her. This calls for a more practiced hand." Katara said walking out of the room.

Aang sat by her, holding her hand in his own. maybe if he hadn't proposed this wouldn't have happened.

"Dont...you dare think like that." Amber said, glaring at him.

"I love you Aang. I want to marry you. Zuko...he just cant see that." she went on.

"We're nothing alike Amber. Your from the fire nation, Im an Air Nomad. You still have a family. Mine has been dead for a hundred years. Your heir to the throne and I'm..." Aang couldn't go on. By now hot tears were making there way down his face.

He couldn't do it. He couldn't love Amber and save the world. Maybe the monks had been right. A family cannot work with the responsibilities of the Avatar.

Amber pulled Aang to her chest, cradling him in her arms once she had pulled herself into a sitting position.

"_Come stop your crying._

_ It'll be all right._

_ Just take my hand, hold it tight._

_ I will protect you from all around you._

_ I will be here dont you cry._

_ For one so small, you seem so strong._

_ My arms will hold you keep you safe and warm._

_ This bond between us can't be broken._

_ I will be here don't you cry._

_ Cause you'll be in my heart._

_ Yes you'll be in my heart._

_ From this day on, now and forevermore._

_ Why cant they understand the way we feel?_

_ They just dont trust what they cant explain._

_ I know were different but deep inside us_

_ Were not that different at all._

_ And you'll be in my heart._

_ Yes youll be in my heart._

_ From this day on, now and forevermore_

_ Yes you'll be in my heart. _

_ No matter what they say._

_ You'll be here in my heart._

_ Always. _

_ Don't listen to them._

_ What do they know?_

_ We need eachother to have to hold._

_ They'll see in time. I know._

_ When destiny calls you_

_ You must be strong._

_ I may not be with you, but you've got to hold on._

_ They'll see in time. I know._

_ We'll show them together._

_ Cause you'll be in my heart._

_ Yes you'll be in my heart._

_ From this day on, now and forever more._

_ Yes you'll be in my heart._

_ No matter what they say._

_ You'll be here in my heart._

_ Always._

_ Allways."_

Aang smilled. Amber's singing always made him feel better.

Zuko walked in and Amber automaticaly cowered behind Aang.

"Zuko get away from her." Aang threatened.

The young Airbender wasnt afraid to blast Zuko into next week but Amber was in the room and he wasnt going to harm her brother infront of her.

"Go away Zuzu!" Amber snapped.

Zuko's face reddened before he stomped off. Amber relaxed once he was gone and the healer came.

He wrapped water around Amber's legs, letting them heal to first degree burns that would only blister and not cause serious harm.

"That should do it. Try not to stress it too much or it may get infected." The healer said.

Amber and Katara nodded and the healer left.

"Im going to go check on Zuko." Katara said.

(To Katara and Zuko)

"I can't believe you Zuko! She's your sister! How could you do that to her!" Katara yelled at the fire nation prince.

"I lost my temper Katara! I didn't mean to hurt her!" Zuko snapped.

"I still can't believe it! I actually thought that we could have something but now, when I've seen what happens when you loose your temper, I want nothing to do with you! What could happen if you lost your temper with me? Would you kill me or would you hold back like you did with your sister?"

Zuko was hurt by the waterbenders words. Yes he had lost his temper but...kill Katara? Never! Not if his own life depended on it!

Before Zuko could defend himself, Katara had stomped off, leaving him there in a confused daze.

(To Amber and Aang)

"Where are we gonna have the wedding? If it's fair to you I'd rather we didn't go to the fire nation." Aang asked.

Amber shrugged.

"How about Ba Sing Sei or Omashu? Bummie would like if we came to visit for a bit." she said.

"hm...You're right."

Soon the two were fast asleep, dreaming of their future.


End file.
